bbxeshfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Beatbox Battle 2020: World League
The Grand Beatbox Battle 2020: World League (GBB 20: WL) will be a Beatbox competition, which will be held in Warsaw, Poland, between April 3rd - April 6th, 2020. This edition will feature the 3 categories that were last year (Solo, Solo Loop and Tag-Team), plus two new categories that will be feature in this edition, which are Tag Team Loop and Crew (3 to 5 people per group). The participants are classified to the competition by special invitation of the organization or by wildcard. However, in this edition, for the Solo category, there are beatboxers who can qualify as winners of other competitions, which are: - Great North Battle 2019, which was held in Canada. It is an international for North American countries. - Asia Beatbox Championship 2019, which was held in Taiwan. It is an international for countries in the Asian continent. - Beatbox to World 2020, which is an international competition that will be held in South Korea. - Latin American Beatbox Championship 2019, which is an international beatbox that is held for the countries of South and Central America. This edition was going to take place in Chile, but due to the social problems that occurred in this country, it could not be done. If one of these representatives cannot appear, the best positioned beatboxer in the wildcard will take his place. Format Solo In the first round, each participant makes a 4-minute presentation (Showcase), where the judges evaluated whether he is fit for the second round. The 8 best beatboxers move on to the next stage. In the second phase, the 8 beatboxers face off in a knockout stage with quarterfinals, semifinals and finals. In each battle, the beatboxers have two rounds of 90 seconds each. Tag Team Similar to Solo, the teams make a 4-minute presentation, where the 4 best couples advance to the knockout stage. In the second phase, the 4 pairs faced each other in the semifinal and final, which they have two rounds of 90 seconds each. Loopstation Not yet confirmed Tag Team Loopstation Not yet confirmed Crew Not yet confirmed Participants Solo *'D-Low (GBB 2019 Champion)' will not participate, as he decided to be a judge for this edition. *''file:ca.png Elisii (8th Wildcard) can't participate due to personal problems.'' Tag-Team * *The 4 teams are invited, but the only one who has confirmed their participation is Middle School * ''file:us.png Lightship (8th Wildcard) can't participate due to personal problems.'' Solo Loopstation Crew Tag-Team Loopstation 7toSmoke 2020 It is a competition that celebrates on the last day of the GBB. This competition is free, this means that anyone who wants to enter can do it. The winner of the competition has a guaranteed quota for GBB 2021. This consists of two stages: First stage All participants have to show that they are qualified for the next round and for this, they have a minute of presentation. The 8 best presentations go to the next round. Second stage It is very similar to the King of the Hill of the Break-dance competition. The one that was qualified as the best presentation is placed as the "king", while the other 7 participants form a line (from 2nd to 8th in order) and they try to defeat him in a single-round of a minute for each participant. For each battle you won, a point is added and if it manages to defeat the "king", it takes its place. The loser goes to the end of the line again waiting for his turn. It should also be noted that there is a maximum of 28 battles. The winner of the tournament is who gets first 7 points or he has more points at the end of the 28 battles (in the latter case, when there is a tie, a battle is made between these two).